The Kuro Crazy Klub, High Skool Dayze
by King of Eli
Summary: Ever wonder what our dear Kuro characters did in high school? This is what they did.  CURRENTLY UNFINISHED. Episode listing up. First movie finished.
1. Episode Listing

**Kuroshitsuji High School Dayze**

**The Kuro Krazy Club**

**Episode 1: Sebastian's kitty: **Sebastian finds a cat on his doorstep and turns motherly to take care of the kitten.

**Episode 2: The Report: **Sebastian's school report gets eaten by his sister and the Klub needs to sneak into Sebastian's house and hijack a teacher's laptop to print it out again.

**Episode 3: Grell has laryngitis: **Due to choking on a taco, Grell loses his voice and the Klub attempts to decode what he's saying all day long.

**Episode 4: The Dog: **Since his parents are on vacation, Ciel has to take his dog to school.

**Episode 5: Alois' family problems: **Alois steals his brother's (Mello) clothes, so he comes to the Skool to get them back.

**MOVIE! The Ransom for Hannah Annafellows: **Hannah (Sebby's sister) gets kidnapped by a jealous Angela because Sebastian won't go out with her and she holds Hannah for ransom, so the Klub goes to get her back.

**Episode 6: The Flu: **Will gets the flu, so the Klub goes to Will's house to take care of him and Pluto falls in love with Sebastian's dog.

**Episode 7: Grell's brotherly love: **Grell's brother, Matt comes to the Skool for a day and Will gets jealous because Grell is focusing all of his attention on Matt.

**Episode 8: Claude's mental trauma: **The Klub sends Claude to spy on the "normal world" and Claude comes back mentally scarred.

**Episode 9: Will's in detention: **Will somehow gets stuck in detention, and the Klub takes drastic measures to rescue him before he gets beat up or goes insane.

**Episode 10: POPTARTS?: **Ciel has lost his poptarts and is about to go insane, so the Klub has to run to the store and buy Ciel some more, all in-between classes.

**MOVIE! The Ghosts of Girlfriends past: **Will takes a trip up to Germany where he used to live, and is attacked by his vicious former girlfriends, so the Klub has to come and get him back.

**Episode 11: The Newbie: **Grell finds someone who he thinks that would be perfect for the Klub, so the Klub takes him through the initiation.

**Episode 12: Ronald's trouble: **Ronald can't get a girlfriend, so the Klub attempts to help him.

**Episode 13: Spaghetti sauce: **Ciel gets spaghetti sauce on his new shirt, and the Klub attempts to get it off before Ciel goes home.

**Episode 14: The Report Cards: **Grell gets a bad grade on his report card, and he and the Klub hack into the school system to try and change the grade.

**Episode 15: Field trip: **The Klub goes on a field trip; but it can't be a normal field trip when the Klub are there.

**MOVIE! The Valentine Dance: **The Valentine Dance is coming up, and Alois wants to go with Claude, but Claude can't dance, so Grell gets him to take tap-dancing lessons; meanwhile, Sebastian is trying to figure out how to impress Ciel while planning the best Valentine's ever for Will and Grell.

**Episode 16: Happy Birthday, Claude: **Claude hates celebrating his birthday, but the Klub wants to throw one for him anyway.

**Episode 17: Yearbook signing: **It's yearbook signing day and Ronald doesn't have a yearbook, so the Klub goes to get one for him.

**Episode 18: Camping: **The Skool biology class goes on a camping trip, but Grell has an innate fear of the outdoors, so the Klub uses it as an opportunity to cure him.

**Episode 19: The Science fair: **Ronald wants to make the best science fair project ever, because if he doesn't he's going to fail science, so he decides to study the subject of "love" and chemistry between students.

**Episode 20: Claude's baby: **Claude finds an abandoned baby and uses the help of the Klub to attempt to find its parents; meanwhile, Alois wants to use it for "training" with Claude for when they get older.

**MOVIE! The Klub's Christmas: **The Klub celebrates Christmas together, and Sebastian searches for the true meaning of Christmas.

**Episode 21: Will needs his sleep: **Will stays up all night perfecting a model for his Mechanics class, and on Saturday he wants to sleep in; however, the Klub has different plans.

**Episode 22: Ronald's hair: **Ronald's hair gets accidentally dyed green, so he and the Klub have to run to Wal-Mart before school starts to find a suitable hat for Ronald, which is much harder than it appears.

**Episode 23: New Year's sleepover: **The Klub have a New Year's sleepover party at Ciel's mansion.

**Episode 24: The Klub goes to America: **The Klub visits some of Ronald's family in America and they meet a crazed fangirl who just might be the mastermind behind something big.

**Episode 25: Babysitting: **The Klub has one of the worst jobs imaginable, having to babysit Hannah, who drags them into a game of "King and Queen"; things only get harder when the evil "Wizard Ash" appears.

**MOVIE! Meet the Families: **The Death Note side of the Klub's families are revealed in one big huge family gathering.

**MOVIE! In real life: **The Klub gets transported to "real life" and have to face crazed fangirls, hobos that want to destroy the world, an army of gingers trying to steal Grell's chainsaw, and the Taliban.

**Episode 26: A visit from Lizzy: **Lizzy is one of the few students taken from her high-class prestigious high school to go to the Skool for a week, and she causes a lot of problems within the Klub, including making Sebastian jealous and stealing Will's work.

**Episode 27: Will gets an F: **Will gets an F on a quiz and goes into a state of depression, so the Klub tries to draw him out of it.

**Episode 28: Sebastian loses his meds: **Sebastian loses his medication and goes off the hook crazy, so the Klub tries to calm him down.

**Episode 29: Grell's lightning bolt: **Grell gets struck by lightning and turns incredibly smart and starts to break away from the Klub, so they try to get him back to normal.

**Episode 30: Will catches the dog: **Will catches "the dog" after getting bitten by Pluto and acts like a dog for a day.

**MOVIE! My Big Fat Fake Wedding: **In preparation for the real thing, the Klub set up a fake wedding for Will and Grell, complete with family and friends.

**Episode 31: Yes, my Prince: **An Indian prince Soma and his butler Agni come to the Skool after moving to England, and the Klub decides to take them in.

**Episode 32: Disney World: **The Klub gets to go to Disney World; chaos ensues when they again meet up with Liz.

**Episode 33: Facebook: **The Klub discovers Facebook and use it to plan their own events; until they get hacked by Ash and Angela, of course, and their equally crazy families start pestering them about Facebook.

**Episode 34: Piggybank: **Sebastian's piggybank gets stolen and he goes crazy trying to get it back.

**Episode 35: Who framed Agni?: **Agni gets framed for something in the Skool that he didn't do, so the head-class students form a Kangaroo Court to try and convict him in front of the Judge (the Principal, Undertaker), but Agni's lawyer Soma gets the Klub's help to help him collect enough evidence to prove him not guilty.

**MOVIE! School's out: **It's summertime, and the Klub reminisce on the first day of summer and plan what they're going to do for the summer.


	2. Sebastian's Kitty

**CHARACTERS;**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

**The Kuro Crazy Klub: Episode One**

**Sebastian's Kitty**

[_Scene fade in from black. SEBASTIAN is lying in bed, mask over his eyes, snoring. Suddenly, a rooster crows in the window before being eaten by a dog, who licks his lips and jumps down. SEBASTIAN mutters and flips up the mask, throwing it off and sitting up in bed, yawning. He looks over at his bedside and frowns._]

SEBASTIAN: MOOOOOOOOOOOOM! [_the house shakes, causing birds to fly away from trees close by_]

MOM: What's the problem, honey?

SEBASTIAN: Where are my skittles? [_he stomps down from his room, still dressed in his pajamas_]

MOM: I'm not sure, I left them by your bed.

SEBASTIAN: [_mutters_] Must've been Ash on one of his midnight raids…

MOM: What was that?

SEBASTIAN: [_sighs_] Nothing. I'll just go get dressed now.

[_SEBASTIAN goes back upstairs to change before going back downstairs, grabbing his bookbag._]

SEBASTIAN: Stupid Ash, when I get my hands on hi—[_he puts one foot out the door, before pulling it back and looking down at the front step_] Well hello, what is this? [_a small basket is sitting on the doorstep; there are skittles in the basket_] Mmm, skittles! [_he leans down and grabs it, pulling out a kitten along with it. He lets out a squeak before realizing what it is, and he smiles_] Aww, aren't you so cute? [_The kitten mewls as SEBASTIAN holds it in his hand, petting it and putting the skittles in his back pocket. He starts talking to it in a baby voice._] I wanna hold you, and feed you, and play with you…[_he walks to a street sign labeled "BUS STOP." GRELL, CIEL, and WILL are already there, talking amongst each other. They turn as SEBASTIAN approaches._]

CIEL: Hey Sebastian, whatcha got there? [_he points at the kitten, and SEBASTIAN smiles_]

SEBASTIAN: Her name is Miss Ginger Capri and she is my kitty and I am her daddy.

GRELL: Oh no, Sebastian has a cat now.

WILL: This is going to end well.

CIEL: The cat's name is…Ginger Capri? [_sneezes at the cat_] Well whatever its name is, try to keep it away from me. It's triggering my asthma. [_he takes out his inhaler and takes a breath before putting it back in his pocket. SEBASTIAN just smiles_.]

SEBASTIAN: I named her Ginger Capri because that is a beautiful name. She's so cuuuute~ [_epic fangirl voice_]

[_THE BUS rolls in to view. SEBASTIAN, CIEL, GRELL, and WILL all get on to the bus. It's chaos of course; spit balls are flying, paper airplanes are being thrown, a bully is rubbing gum into some poor kids hair. From near the back of the bus, CLAUDE hails the others over by waving his hand in the air. They take their seats in seats aptly labeled; NOBODY SIT HERE. RESERVED FOR KCK ONLY. CLAUDE notices SEBASTIAN snuggling MISS GINGER CAPRI, and he frowns._]

CLAUDE: Don't tell me Sebastian actually has a cat now?

CIEL: Unfortunately yes, that maniac [_sneeze_] has gotten [_sneeze_] a cat [_sneeze_] AH SCREW IT ALL! [_he takes out a bottle of pills and takes one out and swallows it_] That's better. [_nervous twitch_]

SEBASTIAN: [_is too preoccupied with MISS GINGER CAPRI to worry about Ciel_] Aww, what a cutie you are, just look at those little paws~

GRELL: Is it just me or has Sebastian turned motherly? [_he points at SEBASTIAN, who has given the kitten a bottle_]

CLAUDE: …IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! [_he turns and starts boarding up the bus windows in terror_]

CIEL: [_sighs_] Seriously, where's Alois when you need him? [_As if on cue, THE BUS stops and ALOIS climbs on. He is wearing pink shortie shorts with MONDAY written across the back. ALOIS sits beside CLAUDE, takes out a bowling pin and hits CLAUDE over the head with it. He proceeds to take a fish plushie out of CLAUDE's bookbag and puts it in his arms as CLAUDE sucks on his thumb._]

ALOIS: What made him go off this time?

CIEL: Sebastian, motherly. [_he points at SEBASTIAN, who is singing a lullaby to MISS GINGER CAPRI._]

ALOIS: Sebastian got a cat? We're in trouble, no, the whole school is in trouble. Look out Skool, here we come.

[_THE BUS pulls up to a building. It is a brick building, and above it is a sign labeled THE KUROSHITSUJI HIGH SKOOL. The doors of THE BUS open, letting the students trickle out. The Klub walk into the building and down the hallways._]

ALOIS: [_to CIEL_] So, how did Sebby get this cat in the first place?

CIEL: I dunno. [_he turns to SEBASTIAN_] Hey Sebby, how'd you get the cat in the first place?

SEBASTIAN: [_swooning voice_] She came to me like a gift from the heavens deposited on my front door step. And she even came with Skittles~

ALOIS: Oh dear. Well, I'm sure it'll wear off eventually…

[_The Klub's seal (a big stamp with the word KRAZY written across it) appears on the screen as scenes flash by; first SEBASTIAN in class, letting MISS GINGER CAPRI sit on his desk as he pets her; SEBASTIAN in chorus singing with MISS GINGER CAPRI on his shoulder, meowing along with him; SEBASTIAN at lunch, dressed in a pink apron, feeding MISS GINGER CAPRI some cat food on a silver spoon with a bib tied around her neck; SEBASTIAN giving her a bottle and rocking back and forth in a rocking chair; SEBASTIAN in gym, sitting on the bench with MISS GINGER CAPRI in a miniature crib, rocking her back and forth. CIEL is sitting beside him_]

SEBASTIAN: They're even cuter when they sleep.

CIEL: I think you've gone a little overboard h—

SEBASTIAN: [_cuts him off_] Shhh, you're talking too loud.

CIEL: Oh, yes, because the cat has to have complete silence to sleep. In case you haven't noticed, we're in a gym with like five hundred screaming teenagers. [_he motions outward, and the camera zooms out to view the kids in question._]

SEBASTIAN: …I just don't want to hear you talk then. [_sudden realization_] Gosh, I've been so preoccupied with Ginger that I forgot something!

CIEL: Forgot to get me a Klondike bar? Forgot to buy me Chick-fil-a?

SEBASTIAN: [_scoffs_] No, silly, I forgot to ditch gym to get myself some KFC. Take care of Ginger now, and if she wakes up tell her Daddy will be back soon and feed her the Fancy Feast that's in my bookbag. See you in a sec! [_he zips off in a cartoonish puff of dust, and CIEL lets out a sigh_]

CIEL: You are kind of cute. But you've made me take five…[_he pulls out a bottle of pills from his pocket and takes one_] no six pills today. And you're diverting Sebastian's attention away from my needs. [_thinking_] Gosh I sure hope he isn't like this when we have kids…

SEBASTIAN: [_zips back in another cloud of dust with WILL in his pocket and holding a plate full of KFC_] I've returned with chicken and a William! He was hiding in the library pretending to be a stuffed beaver.

CIEL: Pretending to be Justin Beiber?

WILL: [_taking off beaver teeth_] No, a stuffed beaver.

CIEL: Why were you hiding, Will? Did you put chloroform in Grell's locker again?

WILL: No, I was hiding from my band teacher. I hate performing in front of the entire class. [_he climbs out of SEBASTIAN's pocket and dusts himself off, trumpet in hand._] Hopefully it'll be enough to stall him into letting me try tomorrow. [_whispers discreetly, to CIEL_] Any luck in diverting his attention yet?

CIEL: [_shakes his head_] No. He's still preoccupied with that stupid cat.

WILL: Well I'm sure it'll wear off soon…

CIEL: That's what Alois said. [_sighs_] Maybe he'll forget now that its asleep…

GRELL: [_falls through the ceiling from an air vent, he turns to some laughing bullies and yells. His hair is frazzled and he has dirt all over himself_] NOT FUNNY GUYS! [_MISS GINGER CAPRI wakes up and starts to miaow loudly._]

SEBASTIAN: [_his head snaps over to GRELL and his eyes narrow_] Now look what you did, doofus! You woke her up! Do you know how long it took me to put her to sleep? [_turning to MISS GINGER CAPRI, he takes her out of the crib and cradles her in his arms_] Don't worry now, Daddy's here~

GRELL: …Um…I think it's gotten worse. [_he gets up and wipes the dirt off of his clothes before looking over at SEBASTIAN._]

WILL: [_sarcastically_]Thank you, Captain Obvious.

CIEL: That's it, I'm tired of him giving all of his attention to that stupid cat. I want him to pay attention to _me, _he's _my _butler! [_fuming mad_]

GRELL: Have you tried confiscating his KFC? [_he points at the abandoned chicken_]

CIEL: No…but that gives me an idea! [_he holds up a finger, and just as he does he gets hit in the head by a dodge ball. KCK seal appears on the screen and the scene switches. Gym is over and the kids are being let out. As SEBASTIAN takes MISS GINGER CAPRI and prepares to leave, he notices that his KFC is missing._]

SEBASTIAN: [_starts to hyperventilate_] My KFC…where is it…where's my precious KFC? Where is it? WHERE IS IT? [_MISS GINGER CAPRI looks at SEBASTIAN questioningly as a voice comes over the loudspeaker_]

CIEL: [_over the loudspeaker_] Sebastian Michaelis, we have the item, I repeat, we have the item. Report to the Principals' office immediately. [_As SEBASTIAN starts to run, scene switch to CIEL, WILL, GRELL, CLAUDE, and ALOIS sitting in the Principals' office. The Principal, Undertaker, is sitting in his chair and smiling creepily._]

GRELL: Thanks for letting us use your office and the loudspeaker, Undertaker.

UNDERTAKER: [_laughs creepily_] No problem~

[_SEBASTIAN bursts through the door, breathing heavily._]

SEBASTIAN: Where is it? Where is my KFC! [_he screams, shaking the whole building._]

CIEL: Calm down, people can probably hear you in China. I have it right here. [_he pulls the KFC out of a drawer and puts it on the desk. SEBASTIAN quivers in place._] All you have to do to get it back is promise to PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

SEBASTIAN: Pay attention to y—[_sudden realization_] Oooh, you're jealous 'cause you think I care more about Ginger than about you! [_soft music starts playing and the background switches to pink with red hearts_] Oh, Ciel, I'll always care about you. You're my master, remember?

CIEL: [_tearfully_] Oh, Sebby~

SEBASTIAN: [_also tearfully_] Oh, Ciel~

[_SEBASTIAN and CIEL embrace. MISS GINGER CAPRI sits on SEBASTIAN's head and meows._]

GRELL: Well it's good to see that the sexual tension between them is relie—CLAUDE. [_he turns angrily to CLAUDE, who is boarding up the windows. ALOIS walks over and hits CLAUDE in the head with a bowling pin._]

CLAUDE: Ouchie…[_he falls backwards and blacks out as ending music plays._]

THE END!


	3. The Report

**CHARACTERS;**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

Hannah Annafellows: Sebastian's adopted sister, Hannah is a brat and an evil genius in the making. She has white hair and tanned skin and blue/violet eyes. She will do whatever it takes to mess up her older brother's life. She also is in love with Will. A demon.

**The Kuro Crazy Klub: Episode two**

**The Report**

[_Scene fade in from black to THE SKOOL. All of the members of the Klub are standing in front of THE SKOOL except for SEBASTIAN. CLAUDE is on the ground, sucking his thumb. ALOIS is standing beside him wearing blue shortie shorts that say WEDNESDAY. WILL is cleaning his glasses and GRELL is sitting looking bored. CIEL has his arms crossed._]

CIEL: Sebastian's late today—I wonder what's holding him. [_as if to answer his question, a limo pulls up and SEBASTIAN jumps out of it. SEBASTIAN walks over, obviously angry._]

CLAUDE: [_rubbing disinfectant all over himself_] What's the matter, Sebastian? You look unhappy.

SEBASTIAN: I am unhappy Claude. [_camera zoom in on his face; it is dark with exaggerated shadows_] Very. Unhappy. Ask me why.

CLAUDE: [_obviously frightened_] Why are you unhappy? [_he squeaks as SEBASTIAN grabs him by the shirt_]

SEBASTIAN: Because my STUPID SISTER ATE MY 26 PAGE REPORT I TYPED YESTERDAY TO TURN IN SO THAT I DON'T GET DETENTION AGAIN BECAUSE I HAVE TO TAKE MISS GINGER CAPRIE TO THE VET TODAY AND MY PARENTS WON'T LET ME PRINT IT OUT AGAIN BECAUSE THEY SAID IT WAS MY FAULT SHE ATE IT. THAT'S DOPE. [_he drops CLAUDE who starts to cry_]

CIEL: Well, that's a problem. Did you think about sneaking back to your house, hopping on to your computer, e-mailing it to yourself, returning to school and printing it out via the computer lab?

SEBASTIAN: [_thinking_] No, but that's a good idea!

WILL: Sounds kinda complicated…how are we going to do it?

CIEL: Well of course Sebastian himself isn't going to be involved. Remember the last time we had to do something like that?

WILL: Yeah, Grell lost his glasses and we had to go to his house to get them and Sebastian got stuck in the window, Grell's mom called the police and we got him out right as the police arrived. [_shudders_] A horrid memory.

SEBASTIAN: [_whines_]Sorry, I'm not good at maneuvering windows.

GRELL: [_excitedly_] Can we go in through the roof this time?

CIEL: No we cannot go through the roof! Jesus, I don't know what goes through your head sometimes…

GRELL: [_scoffs_] I could say the same thing, Mr. I-need-Chick-fil-a-or-I'll-die!

CIEL: Says the guy who has I heart Vegas panties…

GRELL: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY.

CIEL: [_frightened_] Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing.

GRELL: [_cracks knuckles_] Good. [_he turns to the rest of the Klub, grinning._] Here's what we're gonna do…

[_Scene fades as he draws the group into a circle. KCK seal appears on the screen. Scene fades in from black to WILL, GRELL, and ALOIS slipping through the window. They are dressed in ninja outfits—Grell's is all red instead of black though._]

WILL: [_whispering to GRELL_] Why did you have to wear all red again?

GRELL: [_in a somewhat teenage drag queen voice_] Because black is so not my color, durr. [_he makes a "durr retarded" face at WILL, who frowns._]

WILL: Whatever. If you get caught, I warned you. [_he sneaks off down the hallway and into SEBASTIAN's room. He sits down in front of the laptop and turns it on. SEBASTIAN's desktop pops up with a picture of himself and MISS GINGER CAPRI as the background. WILL mutters_] Cat obsessed moron. [_he opens up Google chrome and goes to SEBASTIAN's g-mail account. He logs in (nobody knows how he got the password) and finds the document. Just as he gets ready to email the document to SEBASTIAN's self, he hears footsteps. Startled, he jumps off the computer and looks for a place to hide. Just as the door opens, WILL is posing in front of SEBASTIAN's statue of Liberty. HANNAH walks in, sits down at the computer and types a few things before giggling and getting up. WILL lets out a sigh of relief and gets back on the computer. Just as he goes to hit the send button, pop ups begin to pop up, filling up the computer screen. Frowning, WILL attempts to close them, and the laptop explodes. Sighing, WILL gets off of the computer and jumps out of the window to SEBASTIAN._]

SEBASTIAN: [_mutters to himself_] Ten minutes… [_he turns as he notices WILL_] Will, did you get it?

WILL: Unfortunately no, your sister made your computer explode. Do you have it saved elsewhere?

SEBASTIAN: Yes, on my…[_gulp_] Parent's computer, which is in their room. Think you're man enough to get it?

WILL: [_nods like a soldier_] Anything for a comrade. [_he salutes and jumps back through the window and sneaks into SEBASTIAN's parents' room. SEBASTIAN's parents are asleep on the bed; lying at the foot of the bed is their dog, DIXIE, who is also asleep. WILL sneaks past them and onto the computer in the corner. He turns it on, and just as he does, the Windows opening music plays very loudly. He hushes the computer frantically, but thankfully no one wakes. WILL mutes the sound on the computer and pulls up g-mail again. He is finally able to send the e-mail this time, but just as he gets up to leave, DIXIE raises her head and looks at him. DIXIE gets ready to bark, but WILL jumps forward, duct tapes her mouth and hog ties her and throws her in the closet. WILL leans in close to DIXIE._]

WILL: [_coldly and threateningly_] You didn't see anything.

[_DIXIE nods quickly, frightened._]

WILL: Good. [_he turns and again jumps out the window and lands beside the rest of the Klub. ALOIS and GRELL are back in their normal clothing._] I sent the e-mail.

SEBASTIAN: Good, 'cause now we have…[_he checks his watch and his eyes widen_] Mama mia! We have five minutes!

GRELL: Five minutes? How are we supposed to get to the school in five minutes?

CLAUDE: [_from off camera_] I know how! [_he flies into view on the back of a giant DRAGON_] Hop on, kids.

[_The Klub jump on to the dragon. It flies up into the air._]

CIEL: Claude, how in the name of the Phantomhives did you get a dragon?

CLAUDE: [_shrugs_]Well, he came to me.

CIEL: I don't think I really want to know.

CLAUDE: No, no you don't.

[_The Klub arrive at the school. As the DRAGON lands, frightened teens scramble around to get into the building. CLAUDE pats the DRAGON's head and watches as he flies away, and then the Klub make their way into the school and start to run._]

SEBASTIAN: [_looking at his watch_] We have four minutes and forty-eight seconds to get my 26 pages printed out from the computer lab, so we'd better hurry.

CIEL: [_not bothering to run, he is sitting on SEBASTIAN's shoulders_] I know, I know, okay, don't rush me.

[_The Klub finally reaches the computer lab, but there is a sign over the door that reads CLOSED._]

SEBASTIAN: [_frantic_] Closed? Why the heck is it closed?

GRELL: [_reading slowly and annunciating loudly_] The computer lab is closed for renovation and will open in five hours.

SEBASTIAN: We don't _have _five hours, we have three minutes and thirty seconds as of now!

CLAUDE: [_running around in circles_] APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE! [_ALOIS hits him in the head with a bowling pin and hands him his fish plushie. CLAUDE grabs it and starts sucking his thumb._]

CIEL: Don't worry, all we have to do is run into a teacher's room and use their laptop!

GRELL: Are you crazy? We'll be caught!

CIEL: [_turns to GRELL slowly, eye wide and dilated, speaking in an "inmate-escaped-from-a-mental-facility" voice_] If I weren't crazy, Mister Sutcliff, I wouldn't be here now would I?[_he pokes SEBASTIAN's head_] To the nearest teacher's room, giddy-up! [_SEBASTIAN dashes off with CIEL on his shoulders, the others trailing behind (ALOIS is carrying CLAUDE of course). They reach the nearest teachers room, and GRELL hops on the computer and hacks into SEBASTIAN's email._]

SEBASTIAN: Why does everyone know my password?

GRELL: Because we just do.

SEBASTIAN: That makes no sense at all.

GRELL: I don't get paid to make sense. [_he starts to print out the report. A teacher begins walking down the hallway._] Crap, Sebastian, do something!

SEBASTIAN: [_brandishing a frying pan, he walks out into the hallway behind the teacher._] HI-YAH! [_he hits her in the back of the head with the frying pan, and she hits the ground_] Hee-hah, she won't remember a thing!

GRELL: Sebastian, get in here! [_the report is finally printed out; he hands it to SEBASTIAN who nods. GRELL turns as he hears dogs barking in the background._] Aww zip, they've released the Chihuahua patrol! Sebastian, Ciel, run to class as quickly as you can! I'll take care of the dogs.

CIEL: No, Grell, not on your own! You'll get torn to pieces!

GRELL: [_commando voice_] That's a chance I'm willing to take, now move, soldiers, move! [_CIEL and SEBASTIAN leave, and GRELL steps out into the hallway to face the advancing army of CHIHUAHUAS._] THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAAAA!

[_Screams are heard from off-camera as SEBASTIAN and CIEL walk into class. SEBASTIAN hands the teacher his report and grins. The bell rings right as the teacher looks down at him._]

TEACHER: Well, Sebastian, this is new. First you've turned in your work, second, you're not late to class. What's your story?

SEBASTIAN: [_innocently_] Well, I guess I'm just turning over a new leaf.

TEACHER: [_mutters_] I'll believe that as soon as Undertaker retires from being our principal. [_He turns as GRELL drags himself in, clothes torn and dirt all over himself._] Grell Sutcliff, you're late. What's your excuse this time?

GRELL: [_exasperated_] Dogs…hacking…reports…printing…dragons…ninja…[_he lets out a sigh and faints._]

TEACHER: Detention.

[_WILL and CLAUDE, dressed in nurses' outfits, run over and grab GRELL's arms and legs and cart him off to the NURSE. SEBASTIAN just stands there and giggles. End music plays._]

THE END!


	4. Grell has laryngitis

**CHARACTERS;**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

Hannah Annafellows: Sebastian's adopted sister, Hannah is a brat and an evil genius in the making. She has white hair and tanned skin and blue/violet eyes. She will do whatever it takes to mess up her older brother's life. She also is in love with Will. A demon.

**Kuro Crazy Klub: Episode 3**

**Grell has laryngitis**

[_Scene fade quickly in from black to GRELL, who is riding on a bull and freaking out. Picture stops and becomes still as GRELL's voice narrates from off-screen._]

GRELL: Okay, you guys are probably wondering how I got into this situation. It's kind of a long story, but I'll explain it to you. It all started on a Thursday night…

[_Flashback to Thursday night. GRELL is sitting in his room, happily eating a taco. Suddenly, a ball flies through the window. GRELL, startled, chokes on the taco and passes out on the floor. Screen darkens, text showing up that reads THE NEXT MORNING… GRELL wakes up and looks around. He gets up, dresses, and goes downstairs. As he opens his mouth to talk to his mother, no sound comes out; all that comes is a squeak. Startled, GRELL attempts to speak again, but nothing happens. He freaks out and runs out of the door, grabbing his bookbag in a rush and running out to the BUS STOP, where SEBASTIAN, CIEL, and WILL are standing._]

WILL: Geez, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost.

[_GRELL jumps up and down and points frantically to his throat, jumping back and forth from one foot to another._]

CIEL: Uh, are you feeling well today?

[_GRELL again points to his throat and lets out a squeak._]

WILL: I think he lost his voice.

CIEL: Oh no, Grell has laryngitis? What happened Grell? [_he grabs GRELL by the shoulders and shakes him. GRELL attempts to use primitive sign language to get them to understand._]

SEBASTIAN: Hmm, let's see…you were…playing…no, eating something…you were eating a Mexican…no, Mexican food, Mexican food, and…a ball came through the window and you choked.

GRELL: [_thinking_] Wow, I never knew it was possible for Sebastian to do that…

WILL: Oh dear. That sounds like quite the predicament.

[_GRELL nods furiously. THE BUS rolls into view, and the three get on and move to their seats. CLAUDE is holding his fish plushie and petting it. He has numbers written all over his arms._]

CLAUDE: [_in a strange voice_] I sense all is not well today.

WILL: Unfortunately, you're correct. Grell has laryngitis and can't speak.

CLAUDE: Grell can't speak? APOCALYPSE! [_he starts boarding up the windows in terror. Just as he does, ALOIS strolls on and hits CLAUDE on the head with a bowling pin. CLAUDE begins to suck his thumb as ALOIS hands him his fish plushie._]

CIEL: Gosh, he just goes off on everything…well, Sebastian, you seem to be a good translator. Mind translating what Grell says for the day?

SEBASTIAN: [_taps the side of his chin_] Hmm…sure! [_thinking_] Tee hee, now I can do all kinds of fun things since no one else can translate…oh ho ho…

[_THE BUS rolls to a stop in front of THE SKOOL. The Klub walk inside to start the day. View scenes of GRELL throughout the day, lounging on his desk, looking bored. The clock slowly changes from 8:45 to 9:00 then to 10:00, then later 10:45, when the class is finally let out for lunch/brunch. The Klub sit down at their table, again marked with a sign that reads "NOBODY SIT HERE; RESERVED FOR THE KCK." SEBASTIAN is laughing hysterically._]

SEBASTIAN: Did you see the look on the teacher's face when I threw that eraser at her face? LOL her glasses totally flew right off!

CIEL: [_rubbing peanut butter out of his hair_] Seriously, a week's detention, Sebby? Why, I have better things to do than sit in jail for a week.

WILL: [_twirling his spaghetti around on his fork_] Although I do admit that was quite hilarious, I don't think it was worth getting a week's detention.

SEBASTIAN: [_scoffs_] Of course, Will. You wouldn't know fun if it jumped in your lap and called you Momma.

WILL: Seeing how that's technically impossible…

SEBASTIAN: Things are always technical with you, aren't they? [_he flicks his wrist and looks over at GRELL, who is nudging a grape around on his plate. He grins evilly._] Hey Grell, what's the matter, you're awfully _quiet_ today! [_he starts laughing, and GRELL punches him in the face, making him fly off camera._] Ouch, my nose…

ALOIS: Heh, nice one Sebby.

GRELL: [_again narrator's voice from off-camera_] Sebastian's wise-cracks weren't the only thing I'd have to face today, I realized. The events that happened next made me force everyone into ASL (American Sign Language) classes the next month.

[_Scene switch to the Gym. GRELL is in the middle of the court, tied to a huge dodge ball. He is shaking his head and squirming around on the ball. SEBASTIAN and CIEL are watching him._]

CIEL: [_watching GRELL squirm_] Are you _sure _this is what he said he wanted?

SEBASTIAN: [_grinning like…well…a demon_] Oh, please Ciel, don't doubt me. I _know _things, and Grell just wants to get over his fear of dodge ball. This is the perfect way to do it. OKAY BOYS, LET 'ER GO!

[_He motions to a group of kids, who lift the ball up and toss it. GRELL is crushed as the ball bounces off the wall and eventually rolls to a stop. His clothes are tousled, his hair is matted and a few of his teeth are missing. GRELL is twitching angrily._]

SEBASTIAN: My, my, you're a mess. You look kinda…CRUSHED! [_he starts laughing hysterically, and GRELL grinds his remaining teeth together, face turning about as red as his hair. The ropes burn off and he sits on the ground, fuming. Suddenly, he gets an idea. GRELL turns to CIEL and SEBASTIAN and attempts to sign that he wants a piece of paper._]

CIEL: What do you want? A…printer? No, no, typewriter…you want a computer?

[_GRELL facepalms._]

SEBASTIAN: No, no, silly, he wants a piece of paper. Here you go! [_he hands GRELL a piece of paper, and he beams. Next, he tries to sign that he wants a pen._] Hmm…I think he wants to go bull riding.

CIEL: Saywhatnow?

[_GRELL freaks out and starts shaking his head as SEBASTIAN grins evilly again. The scene changes to GRELL shivering in front of a bull pen. He is dressed in full cowboy attire. The Klub is standing a few feet away, watching. The bull is inside, snorting and tossing his head._]

SEBASTIAN: [_grinning widely_] Go get 'im Tiger! [_he pushes GRELL to the ring and GRELL trembles as he looks at the bull, who gives a snort and moos. GRELL squeaks as SEBASTIAN hoists him over the bar and onto the bull, who lets out an angry moo and starts to buck, running around the pen._]

WILL: Are you sure this is okay?

SEBASTIAN: Suuure, he'll be perfectly fine. [_is videotaping said event_] YouTube fame, here I come!

[_WILL just watches skeptically. The bull continues to buck before eventually throwing GRELL off, shooting him up like a rocket. GRELL goes flying into a tree and slams into the trunk. He crawls out of the hole he made and looks around, spitting out acorns and tree bark._]

GRELL: [_in a high, squirrely voice_] Gosh darn it. How did he get bull riding out of I want a pen? Jesu—hey wait! I can talk! HA HA! Wait a minute…what's wrong with my voice? [_he lets out a high-pitched Fred like scream._]

[_Scene change to the Klub still standing in front of the pen. CLAUDE looks over at WILL._]

CLAUDE: Did someone just throw a squirrel into a blender?

WILL: [_shrugs_] I dunno. Hey, do you think Grell's okay?

SEBASTIAN: He's probably chilling in a pond somewhere. [_the Klub starts to walk off into the sunset._] Hey guys, wanna go get Mexican food?

WILL: Sure, but…can we just drop by Burger King and get a hamburger for me?

[_End music plays as the Klub walks off, and GRELL's shrieking is heard from off-camera._]

THE END!


	5. The Dog

**CHARACTERS;**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

Hannah Annafellows: Sebastian's adopted sister, Hannah is a brat and an evil genius in the making. She has white hair and tanned skin and blue/violet eyes. She will do whatever it takes to mess up her older brother's life. She also is in love with Will. A demon.

Pluto: Ciel's demon dog, he can turn into a human and a huge white dog with red eyes. In his human form, he has white hair and red eyes and wears a tuxedo. He likes to set things on fire because…well…he can breathe fire. He loathes Grell and loves Sebastian. He enjoys eating Ciel's homework. He also likes to pee on Grell's stuff.

**The Kuro Crazy Klub: Episode 4**

**The Dog**

[_Scene fade in from black. CIEL is in his mansion, arguing with his parents, RACHEL and VINCENT Phantomhive. PLUTO is in his human form, leash being held by VINCENT._]

CIEL: Butbutbut I don't WANT to bring the stupid dog to school! [_he stomps his foot and points at PLUTO, who barks._]

VINCENT: Now, son, you know this is a last resort. We didn't want to have to burden you with taking care of Plu-plu—

CIEL: He's gonna burn the whole freakin' Skool down! [_thinking_] Not that that'd be a bad thing…

RACHEL: Oh, he's not that bad! Believe me, we tried to get someone else to dogsit Plu-plu, but nobody wanted to do it.

CIEL: [_mutters_] I don't blame them, he's a demon dog who breathes fire…

VINCENT: Just for the day, son. He won't be that bad…

CIEL: What if he _does _in fact burn the Skool down?

RACHEL: Then it will be our responsibility. [_she picks up her bag and goes to the door, VINCENT following._] Have a good day at school, dear. Pluto's food is already in your bookbag. Goodbye now! [_before CIEL can complain, RACHEL and VINCENT leave. CIEL glares down at PLUTO._]

CIEL: [_yanking on the leash_] You'd better not cause me any trouble.

[_PLUTO looks up at him and woofs. Scene switch to CIEL, WILL, and GRELL standing at the bus stop. PLUTO is sniffing around the stop sign in his human form._]

WILL: Um…Ciel…who is that?

CIEL: This is my stupid demon dog, Pluto. I'm pretty sure he's mentally retarded. Anyway, my parents are going away for the day and couldn't find anyone to watch Pluto so I have to get stuck with him.

GRELL: [_scoffs_] Tough luck. _My _dog is so well trained, she could be running down the street and the minute I call her name she rushes to my feet at attention. My dad taught her how to do that.

CIEL: [_whispers to GRELL_] Does he do dog training lessons? How much an hour?

GRELL: [_whispers back_] Fifty bucks. [_he turns as PLUTO lifts his leg over GRELL's bookbag which is on the ground._] HEY! No, bad dog, bad! [_he shoos PLUTO away, and PLUTO angrily blows fire at him, setting GRELL on fire of course. GRELL screams and rolls around on the ground as SEBASTIAN approaches._]

SEBASTIAN: …Grell is on fire. That is bad. What happened? [_he stomps on the fire on GRELL's clothes as he passes, setting it out. GRELL mutters something unintelligible._]

CIEL: My stupid dog set him on fire. Sebastian, meet Pluto.

[_SEBASTIAN stares at PLUTO with disgust. PLUTO looks at SEBASTIAN and his eyes light up as he jumps SEBASTIAN and licks him in the face._]

SEBASTIAN: H-hey, what the? GET OFF ME STUPID DOG! [_he shoves PLUTO off, but the dog-human thing just jumps on his back and woofs._] Gosh darn it, why do dogs like me so much…

CIEL: [_frowns and yanks on PLUTO's leash, drawing him close._] The bus is coming, don't cause any trouble, mutt.

[_PLUTO just lets his tongue hang out and barks. THE BUS rolls to a stop in front of the BUS STOP. GRELL, WILL, CIEL, and SEBASTIAN all get on to THE BUS. They get to their seats in the back and PLUTO jumps into SEBASTIAN'S lap. SEBASTIAN angrily pushes him off._]

SEBASTIAN: No, bad dog, stay away!

CLAUDE: [_sitting in his chair, holding his fish plushie close_] W-w-what is that?

CIEL: That is my stupid dog, Pluto.

CLAUDE: …DOG? [_jumps up in the air and back into his seat and starts hyperventilating, holding the fish closer_] Please don't eat my fish, good puppy…

[_CLAUDE shrieks as PLUTO jumps on him and licks his face. ALOIS strolls down the aisle and frowns at PLUTO before taking out his handy bowling pin and hitting PLUTO on the head with it._]

ALOIS: [_hard and _cold] Pluto, sit.

[_PLUTO whines and sits at CIEL's feet and puts his head on his arms. ALOIS just grins and GRELL, who has fixed his burnt clothes and is staring in disbelief._]

GRELL: How did you…

ALOIS: [_shrugs_] I guess I'm just intimidating to dogs.

SEBASTIAN: [_cockily_] Yes, because someone whose wearing black shortie shorts that say FRIDAY is soooo intimidating.

[_ALOIS looks down at his shorts—they do indeed say FRIDAY._]

CIEL: I guess dogs are just intimidated differently. [_he looks over at CLAUDE, who is rubbing disinfectant and soap all over his face before washing it off with a water bottle._] Sigh. Claude looks like he's having a fun time.

CLAUDE: [_muttering to himself while having nervous spasms_] G-germs…germs…so much…germs…dogs…so…disgusting…

[_CIEL just puts his head in his hands and sighs. Scene switch to inside of THE SKOOL. UNDERTAKER is holding PLUTO's leash for some reason, and PLUTO is dragging him down the hallway. There is also a block of wood glued to PLUTO's foot._]

UNDERTAKER: [_excitedly_] Puppy!

SEBASTIAN: Ciel, why is Undertaker holding Pluto's leash? And why is there a block of wood glued to Pluto's foot?

CIEL: Will did that, gluing the wood to his foot to slow him down. And Undertaker insisted he hold the leash for a minute. I guess he likes demon dogs?

[_CIEL winces as PLUTO sets random students on fire. GRELL is standing at a safe distance, dressed in knight's armor. He flips up the mask on his helmet and looks around, holding a sword and shield._]

CIEL: Grell, do you think you went a little overboard with the armor?

GRELL: No. I'm not taking any chances with that dog.

CIEL: Aren't you like…burning up in there?

GRELL: My inner core temperature has risen by about three degrees yes but that's a chance I'm willing to take.

WILL: [_watching curiously_] I'm just going to see how this turns out.

[_CIEL bangs his head on the wall. Scene switch as the KCK seal comes up on the screen. Happy music begins to play as scenes flash; first PLUTO sitting in class with CIEL and GRELL. PLUTO turns to GRELL's desk and lifts his leg as GRELL starts hitting him with his shield; then PLUTO sitting beside SEBASTIAN at lunch. PLUTO gets up and starts to eat SEBASTIAN's food. SEBASTIAN angrily protests; then PLUTO is seen running through the halls, setting things on fire. Finally we see CIEL walking through the hall, panting. PLUTO is at his side, tongue hanging out, looking very happy with himself._]

CIEL: I thought I told you not to cause me any trouble?

GRELL: [_walks in, his metal is charred but he's fine_] He didn't cause you any trouble though, he caused everyone else trouble.

WILL: [_stomps in, arms crossed. Some of his hair is burning._] Talk about trouble, he set me on fire and then he ate my homework! Good thing the teacher 'd already seen it!

SEBASTIAN: [_standing beside CIEL_] I just want it to stay away from me.

CLAUDE: [_sitting in his locker, whimpering, clutching his fish plushie close._]

ALOIS: He hasn't really done anything to me, but he's terrified poor Claude over there.

[_As if on cue, CLAUDE starts to cry._]

CIEL: [_twitches_] Alright, that's it! PLUTO! [_he turns to PLUTO and frowns._] Stupid dog, you make me look bad! [_he takes out a mask similar to the one that Eustace wears on Courage the cowardly dog show. He frightens PLUTO, who runs off down the hallway. CIEL wipes off his hands and throws the mask somewhere._] Problem solved. Let's go home, guys.

[_CIEL starts to walk off. Camera switch to the rest of the Klub, standing there with wide eyes and jaws hanging slack. End music plays._]

THE END!


	6. Alois' Family Problems

**CHARACTERS;**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

Hannah Annafellows: Sebastian's adopted sister, Hannah is a brat and an evil genius in the making. She has white hair and tanned skin and blue/violet eyes. She will do whatever it takes to mess up her older brother's life. She also is in love with Will. A demon.

Pluto: Ciel's demon dog, he can turn into a human and a huge white dog with red eyes. In his human form, he has white hair and red eyes and wears a tuxedo. He likes to set things on fire because…well…he can breathe fire. He loathes Grell and loves Sebastian. He enjoys eating Ciel's homework. He also likes to pee on Grell's stuff.

Mihael "Mello" Keehl: Alois' older brother, Mello has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wears black leather and carries a gun at all times. Basically, the only thing he will eat is chocolate and chocolate based products. He's quite emotionally unstable most of the time. Also related to Misa, Halle, and Lizzy.

**Kuro Crazy Klub: Episode 5**

**Alois' family problems**

[_Scene fade in from black to THE BUS. WILL, SEBASTIAN, CIEL, GRELL, and CLAUDE are already in their seats. For once, CLAUDE is not freaking out. WILL is messing with a radio. GRELL is fumbling with the buttons on his sweater, growling as he can't get them to stay connected. SEBASTIAN is cuddling with a cat pillow and CIEL is sucking on a lollipop. Suddenly ALOIS arrives, dressed in tight black leather._]

ALOIS: [_excitedly_] Hey guys, guess what I did?

CLAUDE: [_looks up at ALOIS, eyes wide_] Gee, that's a change in outfit…change in outfit…Alois is wearing pants…APOCOLYPSE APOCOLY—[_he is cut off as ALOIS hits him on the head with a bowling pin and hands him his fish plushie. CLAUDE takes the plushie and starts to suck his thumb._]

SEBASTIAN: What did you do this time?

ALOIS: [_grins slyly_] _I _stole my big brother's clothes!

[_The Klub look at him with wide eyes._]

GRELL: You. Did. What?

WILL: [_grabs ALOIS by his shoulders_] Alois Trancy, do you know the _suffering_ you've unleashed on us all?

ALOIS: [_giggles_] Nope! [_WILL drops ALOIS and he lands on CLAUDE's lap._]

WILL: Do you remember what happened the last time you stole something from him?

ALOIS: [_thinks_] Hmmm…

[_Harp music plays as the screen melts into a flashback. The whole landscape is charred and burning—students are running around in terror. MELLO appears from the darkness, holding his gun._]

MELLO: [_mutters_] I'll find him, I'll find him if I have to burn down this whole CITY!

[_Flashback ends. ALOIS is sitting with a serious face on._]

ALOIS: Hmm…

CIEL: It's too late now, we're set on the path of destruction!

CLAUDE: APOCA—[_ALOIS hits CLAUDE on the head with a bowling pin, and he starts sucking his thumb again._]

SEBASTIAN: Good thing I brought my long lead pipe to school today, I think we might need to use it.

[_The Klub looks ahead with dismay. Scene switch to the Klub walking into the SKOOL, looking cautiously over their shoulders. They actually manage to make it all the way to their first class before disaster strikes. An explosion sounds from outside, and ALOIS flinches as a voice calls from off camera_]

MELLO: Alois Trancy! Come out with your hands up!

ALOIS: [_squeaks and dives under the desk_] I'll never come out!

CIEL: Just give it up and save us all, please.

ALOIS: Are you crazy? He's dead set on kicking my butt from here to Australia!

SEBASTIAN: [_mutters_] I say let him do it…

[_The Klub turns as another explosion sounds. Camera switch to MELLO, who is dressed in a striped t-shirt and jeans. His eyes are narrowed and he is holding a Yahoo in one hand and his gun in the other. An army of people swarm forward from the hole in the wall. MELLO takes a sip of the Yahoo and frowns._]

MELLO: Alois is going to get it. He forced me to wear Matt's clothes; I look like a hobo!

MATT: [_from off camera_] Hey!

MELLO: No offense Matty, but you dress like a hobo. [_he goes into the school angrily._] If he won't come the easy way, I'll just have to do it…the hard way.

[_Scene change to SEBASTIAN and WILL attempting to shove ALOIS into a locker. CLAUDE, CIEL, and GRELL are standing behind them, watching._]

WILL: [_grunting with the effort_] The locker is too small!

SEBASTIAN: This doesn't make any sense! How can Claude fit into the same locker but yet you can't?

ALOIS: I think the leather might be catching on the side…

CIEL: [_frantic_] Uh, guys, I think they're coming down the hall…

[_WILL panics and finally shoves ALOIS into the locker, slams it shut, and turns to the others._]

WILL: Run for your liiiiife! [_he and the others turn and run off down the hallway and into the boy's bathroom; all except for CLAUDE._]

[_MELLO comes down the hallway, gun at his side, frowning. He looks down at CLAUDE and picks him up by the back of the shirt. CLAUDE begins to tremble._]

MELLO: Alright, scaredy-cat, tell me where the little pipsqueak went.

CLAUDE: I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-talking about! [_he squeaks as MELLO grips his shirt harder_]

MELLO: [_grins slyly_] 'Cmon, Claudey, I know you know where the brat is! [_he presses CLAUDE into the lockers. ALOIS watches from inside the locker fearfully._]

CLAUDE: [_looks like he's about to pee himself_] I don't know w-w-what you're talking about!

MELLO: [_angry_] Tell me, or I'll…I'll…[_he grins and steals CLAUDE's fish plushie. CLAUDE squeals in fear._] I'll shoot!

CLAUDE: [_whining_] No, please, don't shoot Mr. Fish! I've had him since I was a child!

[_MELLO drops CLAUDE and holds the gun to MR. FISH's head._]

MELLO: [_with a crazed look in his eyes_] I'll do it! I'll do it!

ALOIS: Stop! [_MELLO looks at ALOIS, who is standing in the hallway. He collapses at MELLO's feet._] Please, don't shoot the fish. I'll have to deal with Claude's random outbursts of crying just like after his goldfish Goldie died! Just take the clothes!

[_MELLO gratefully obliges—he jumps on ALOIS and takes the clothes off, leaving ALOIS in only his underwear. GRELL runs in from off camera and jumps into MELLO's arms._]

GRELL: [_cheerfully_] Heeey, scary brother-in-law, how's big brother doing?

MELLO: [_looks at GRELL disgustedly and drops him on the ground_] Fine. Now that I'm done here, I'm just going to leave.

CIEL: [_walks out, looking around at the charred building_] Please do. This is the second time in the month that the Skool's nearly been destroyed…

MELLO: Matt probably wants a cake or something by now and I need to feed my cheetahs soooo I'll see you around. See ya. [_he starts to walk off, leaving behind the Klub members and ALOIS who is still in his underwear._]

SEBASTIAN: Hey, Alois, you can put some clothes on now.

ALOIS: Nah, it's cool.

[_End music plays as the Klub stares at ALOIS._]

The End!


	7. The Ransom for Hannah Annafellows Part 1

**KURO CRAZY KLUB MOVIE**

**THE RANSOM FOR HANNAH ANNAFELLOWS**

**Characters**

Grell Sutcliff: Basically the leader of the organization, he has short red hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears red glasses. Grell's crazy because…well…he's just Grell. And he has a huge stash of potato chips that nobody can take—nobody. A shinigami.

William T. Spears: Grell's "right hand man," Will has scruffy black hair as it appears in the Tale of Will the Shinigami and green eyes. He wears silver-gray glasses. Will's actually one of the most sane characters but…he can have his "moments." He plays the trumpet in the band. A shinigami.

Sebastian Michaelis: a cat obsessed moron, as Ciel puts it, Sebastian has black hair and red eyes. Sebastian is a part of this club for multiple reasons; 1, he has medication to handle his extreme ADD and ADHD and his OCD: Obsessive Cat Disorder, 2, he's obsessed with KFC, and 3, he's a demon. A hyperactive demon. 'Nuff said. A demon.

Ciel Phantomhive: rather calm and normal-looking on the outside, Ciel has blue-gray hair and one blue eye, the eye that holds the Faustian contract between himself and Sebastian is hidden by the eye patch he wears. Ciel does, however, have a freezer full of Klondike bars, has asthma and really…really…likes Chick-fil-a. Really. He also plays the bass clarinet in the band. A human.

Claude Faustus: a nerdy, glasses-wearing, science freak demon, Claude has black hair and gold eyes. He wears wire-rimmed glasses. He is always afraid the world is going to end, germophobic, and has OCD (the real OCD, not what Sebastian has). He also likes fish and carries a fish plushie in his bookbag at all times. A demon.

Alois Trancy: a somewhat high-class and kind of a brat, Alois has blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears shortie-shorts. He's constantly having to hit Claude on the head with a bowling pin to calm him down once he goes on about the world ending, and he likes to lick soap (much to Claude's dismay). He also enjoys getting high off of sharpies. A human.

Undertaker: principal of the school, Undertaker is just really creepy. He has long gray hair and supposedly green eyes, although his bangs hide his eyes. He doesn't often get students in trouble and prefers to just…be creepy. Yet he does it in style. He likes to sit on top of his desk. A shinigami.

Hannah Annafellows: Sebastian's adopted sister, Hannah is a brat and an evil genius in the making. She has white hair and tanned skin and blue/violet eyes. She will do whatever it takes to mess up her older brother's life. She also is in love with Will. A demon.

Pluto: Ciel's demon dog, he can turn into a human and a huge white dog with red eyes. In his human form, he has white hair and red eyes and wears a tuxedo. He likes to set things on fire because…well…he can breathe fire. He loathes Grell and loves Sebastian. He enjoys eating Ciel's homework. He also likes to pee on Grell's stuff.

Mihael "Mello" Keehl: Alois' older brother, Mello has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wears black leather and carries a gun at all times. Basically, the only thing he will eat is chocolate and chocolate based products. He's quite emotionally unstable most of the time. Also related to Misa, Halle, and Lizzy.

Angela Blanc: An angel, Angela is obsessed with Sebastian and wants to go out with him. She has short white hair and violet eyes. She wears white clothes and sometimes carries a whip. Quite unstable—emotionally and mentally. Younger sister to Ash.

Ash Landers: An angel, Ash will do whatever his younger sister pleases, and that includes attempting to abduct Sebastian. He also wears white clothes and carries a sword. Also quite unstable—emotionally and mentally. Older brother to Angela.

The Hermit: A hermit that helps the Klub along in trying to find Sebastian's sister. He shows up in a lot of the movies. He also teaches Claude to tap dance. He looks like…a hermit.

**THE SCRIPT**

**INTRO: Angela's scene**

[_Scene fade in from black. Cue opening title; the KCK seal appears on the screen with the words THE KCK PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS…scene fade to black again. Scene fade in from black to a view of a large mansion. It is nighttime. Slow, dark music is playing mezzo forte (mf). It is dark, so few creatures are out. One light in one of the windows is on, however. Camera pan slowly inside. ANGELA is pacing the floor. One of her MINIONS is standing behind her. ASH is sitting on the floor._]

ANGELA: [_angrily_] This is beginning to get hopeless. I've tried almost everything to get him into my possession, but somehow he and that stupid Klub always thwart my attempts!

MINION: [_shakily_] How about kidnapping one of his significant others?

ANGELA: [_she pauses, and then runs to MINION and hugs him_] Oh, Minion number 492, you're a genius!

MINION: Actually I'm number 429…

ANGELA: [_coldly_] Don't push it, Minion number 492. [_now with authority_] Now go, ready my transportation vehicle. [_she looks at the camera, eyes glowing._] We have a lot of work to do.

[_Scene fade to black as only ANGELA's eyes are visible. They serve as a crossover into the next scene._]

**SCENE 1: The Discovery**

[_Scene fade in from black to SEBASTIAN, WILL, GRELL, CLAUDE, and ALOIS sitting in a field together. The view is aerial, but slowly pans down to the ground. Simple flute lead in the music. SEBASTIAN is watching as MISS GINGER CAPRI plays in the flowers. GRELL is asleep. They all look somewhat bored. Suddenly CIEL appears from off-camera, panting._]

CIEL: Guys! [_he runs and jumps, landing on SEBASTIAN's shoulders._] I have news from the underground.

[_They all lean in excitedly._]

WILL: News from the underground? What is it this time?

CIEL: [_he takes out a piece of parchment from his jacket and clears his throat, starting to read_] "We have just been informed that some kind of burglary carried out by the angel Angela has occurred at 129 Welsh Street. All of the members of the underground are to be on the lookout. She is thought to be highly dangerous and armed." Hmm, that address sounds very familiar…

SEBASTIAN: [_suddenly getting up, and in the process knocks CIEL from his shoulders._] Lemme see that! [_he grabs the paper and reads over it_] Are you sure there are no typos on this page?

CIEL: Pretty sure. All of the news goes through triple-checking in the underworld.

SEBASTIAN: [_grabs CIEL by the shoulders and shakes him._] Are you sure they didn't skip an edit!

CIEL: Why, what is wrong with you?

SEBASTIAN: [_panicked_] That's _my_ house! 129 Welsh Street is MY house!

WILL: [_he has taken the paper from SEBASTIAN and is reading it_] Hmm…says the angel Angela is involved. That can't be good, now can it?

SEBASTIAN: [_face turns dark_] No, no it can't.

CIEL: We'd better go survey the crime scene, check and see what or who she took.

WILL: Eh, she probably stole a vase or somethin'. [_he turns to GRELL and shakes him._] Grell, wake up.

[_GRELL mutters and turns in his sleep._]

WILL: Oh come on, now…GRELL YOUR POTATO CHIPS ARE BURNING!

GRELL: [_he suddenly jolts awake_] Sound the alarm, bar the windows, call the police, GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! [_realizing that there's no fire_] Oh, my potato chips are okay. Phew! [_he wipes sweat off of his forehead_] Wait, if my chips aren't burning, why did you wake me up?

WILL: The angel Angela, you know, the one who's obsessed with Sebastian broke into Sebby's house and stole something.

GRELL: Well, that could be a problem.

WILL: Exactly, which is why we're going to check it out. [_he starts to walk off after the others, before turning back to GRELL_] Care to follow?

GRELL: [_getting up._] Yeah, yeah I guess. I don't have anything else to waste my life on.

[_WILL and GRELL walk off after the others. Scene change to the Klub standing in front of SEBASTIAN's house. There is yellow crime scene investigation tape around the yard._]

WILL: [_cautiously_] Should we go in? It might not be safe…

SEBASTIAN: [_scoffs_] You're starting to sound like Claude.

CLAUDE: [_looking around, twitching like a squirrel_] Danger all around…

CIEL: Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face danger, ha ha ha!

GRELL: [_walks up behind CIEL_] Boo.

CIEL: [_shrieks and jumps into the air, landing on GRELL's head_] Don't scare me like that!

[_GRELL just laughs. SEBASTIAN lifts up the tape and motions the others in. The Klub walk into the house and look around. Nothing seems to be damaged except for a broken window. As SEBASTIAN looks around, he notices something._]

SEBASTIAN: Uh, guys…have you seen my sister?

CIEL: [_still on GRELL's head._] Sister? Nope, sorry. Haven't seen Hannah anywhere.

WILL: Neither have I…[_thinking_] Not that that's a bad thing…[_speaking_] Do you think she might have just gone off somewhere?

ALOIS: [_tearing a paper off the wall_] Oh, she went somewhere alright. Take a look at this. [_he hands the paper to SEBASTIAN, who reads over it, sweating. The paper is a classic letters-cut-out-from-a-magazine ransom note._]

SEBASTIAN: [_reading from the paper_] It says; "Dear Sebastian Michaelis and company, If you ever want to see your dear sister again, come to the big volcano in TMON (The Middle Of Nowhere) at 12:00 PM tonight. Signed, Ash Landers and Angela Blanc."

GRELL: _[confused_]Wait a minute, if they put their names on it, why did they use the magazine letters?

CIEL: Effect, maybe?

SEBASTIAN:[_panicking_] This is bad, this is very bad! If I don't get her back by 2:00 tomorrow morning, my parents are going to _kill_ me!

CIEL: Um…why?

SEBASTIAN: My parents had two children for specifically one reason, so that we would balance each other out. The evil inside of me is balanced by Hannah's evil, and in return Hannah's good is balanced by my good.

CIEL: Makes perfect sense.

SEBASTIAN: If one of us were to be gone for too long, we would become unbalanced. Bad things would start happening; buildings would crumble, structures would explode, men would turn into women and vice versa…

ALOIS: [_interrupting_] Um…what? Why would all of this happen?

SEBASTIAN: [_scoffs in a teenage drag queen voice_] Because we're demons, duurrrr! Bottom line is, I need to find Hannah before 2:00 tomorrow.

CIEL: [_jumps off of GRELL's shoulders and pulls him close_] You? Let us help too!

SEBASTIAN: [_commando voice_] No, it's too dangerous! I don't want to put you in that kind of danger.

CIEL: [_frowns and replies in an equally commando voice_] Sir, General Sebastian, I'm afraid that I can't let you go in alone. If you do, you'll just be giving her what she wants.

GRELL: [_whispers to WILL_] Will, did you leave Pearl Harbor on again?

WILL: [_whispers back_] No, I learned my lesson from the last time that happened. Not so sure about Megaladon vs. Gateroid though…

SEBASTIAN: [_sighs heavily_] I guess I have no choice. You guys'll just have to come with me.

[_Everyone except CLAUDE cheers. CLAUDE's eyes widen._]

CLAUDE: Hannah's been kidnapped? APOCALYPSE, APOCA—[_he gets cut off as ALOIS hits CLAUDE in the head with a bowling pin. His black out serves as a crossover into the next scene._]


	8. The Ransom for Hannah Annafellows Part 2

**Scene two: Over the Chasm**

[_Scene fade in from the last crossover. The Klub are walking somewhere in the woods—it appears as though they are lost. They are all carrying some kind of luggage._]

GRELL: [_carrying a red "hobo pack"_] Sebastian, where the heck are we going?

SEBASTIAN: TMON, The Middle Of Nowhere, I told you.

GRELL: How do you _know _where TMON is though? Is there like…a sign?

SEBASTIAN: Oh silly, silly naïve little Grell. When someone says TMON, they mean TMON, Germany. If they say The Middle Of Freaking Nowhere, TMOFN, they mean somewhere deep in Michigan. If it's The Middle Of Freakin' Nowhere, TMOF'N, they mean somewhere deep in the jungles of Rio de Janerio.

GRELL: [_skeptically_]And how do you know all of this?

SEBASTIAN: [_goes rigid_] Confidential source.

CIEL: [_walks up carrying a bookbag_] Wikipedia?

SEBASTIAN: Yes.

[_They all go quiet again. CIEL finally looks back over at SEBASTIAN._]

CIEL: So how do you plan on getting into Germany? If you haven't noticed, we're in England. Germany is waaaay too far to walk to.

SEBASTIAN: I just need a little help from an old friend. But first we need to cross; [_dark music plays_] THE CHASM OF DOOM.

[_They have stopped in front of a huge gap in the earth. CLAUDE lets out a squeal and faints. ALOIS attempts to revive him._]

CIEL: Um…Sebastian…what is this?

SEBASTIAN: I told you, it's the freakin' chasm of doom.

WILL: [_he kicks a rock over the edge and leans over. After about thirty seconds, he steps back, eyes wide._] I didn't even hear it hit the ground.

SEBASTIAN: Don't worry, we can cross using this! [_he points at a rickety old rope and wood bridge covered in cobwebs and dirt. WILL backs up, shaking his head._]

WILL: No way. There are a few things I won't do, and one of them is crossing old rickety bridges.

SEBASTIAN: [_in a baby voice_] Aww, is wittle baby Will afraid of heights?

WILL: [_frowns_] No, I just have a problem with crossing a rickety old bridge over a NEVER ENDING CHASM!

SEBASTIAN: [_sighs_] Fine, you can go last silly. But watch, I assure you, it's perfectly safe!

[_The rest of the Klub members start to cross over to the other side. WILL watches with growing distrust. Finally, SEBASTIAN comes back over to WILL._]

SEBASTIAN: [_cheerfully_]Your turn, Will!

WILL: [_shakes his head_] N-no! [_he squeaks as SEBASTIAN picks him up and drops him on the bridge._] Don't touch me! [_he notices he's on the bridge and screams._]

SEBASTIAN: [_motioning with his hands_] Will, Will, calm down, please, you haven't even looked down! [_WILL starts to look down and SEBASTIAN frowns._] Don't even think about it.

WILL: [_pleading_] Please, Sebastian just let me go back the other way! Isn't there another way to cross?

SEBASTIAN: [_thinks and leans against the side of the bridge, shaking it a little._] Nope.

WILL: [_screams_] Don't do that!

SEBASTIAN: Do what?

WILL: T-that! Rocking the bridge!

SEBASTIAN: [_grins, getting an evil idea_] Oh, you mean this? [_he shakes the bridge again and WILL screams._]

WILL: No stop it! I'm gonna die! [_he starts backing up as SEBASTIAN continues to shake the bridge._] This is the end, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, my life is over, I'm gonna die…[_he is covering his eyes and he backs up onto solid earth and into GRELL, who smiles down at him._] …I'm okay?

GRELL: You're fine. [_he takes WILL's hand and starts to walk off._] C'mon now, we've got a friend to go visit.

[_Scene fades as GRELL drags WILL after the others and SEBASTIAN follows, giggling._]


	9. The Ransom for Hannah Annafellows part 3

**Scene three: The Hermit**

[_SEBASTIAN leads the group along to the mouth of a cave. SEBASTIAN peeks in the mouth of the cave and screams._]

SEBASTIAN: HERMIIIIIIT! COME ON OUT!

[_THE HERMIT emerges from the cave and looks around._]

HERMIT: Why howdy there Sebastian, it's been quite a while.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, too long my good friend.

[_SEBASTIAN and THE HERMIT shake hands, and CIEL looks at GRELL with curiosity._]

CIEL: Sebastian, who's this?

SEBASTIAN: This is the Hermit. He's not just a normal hermit—he's _the _Hermit. He does everything Hermits do, and _more._

HERMIT: [_grins and waves_] Howdy!

CIEL: [_mutters to ALOIS_] He seems to be just like a normal Hermit…

[_SEBASTIAN runs over to CIEL and frowns._]

SEBASTIAN: Don't trash talk the Hermit! He's going to help us.

WILL: Help us or help his fleas? [_he points to THE HERMIT, who is scratching at his head._]

SEBASTIAN: I assure you, he's here to help. [_SEBASTIAN strolls over to THE HERMIT, smiling._] Hermit, may we have permission to access your flying car?

CIEL: [_disbelieving_] Flying car? Is that code name for something?

HERMIT: You want to borrow ol' Suzan? Sure, just try not to dent her. We've been through a lot together. [_THE HERMIT takes out some keys from his pocket and presses a button. A huge black limo with big white wings flies into view. Everyone except SEBASTIAN's jaw drops._]

CIEL: [_sputtering_] W-w-wha wuh wuh…

[_SEBASTIAN picks CIEL up and goes to the car._]

SEBASTIAN: Hop in, kids, we've gotta get to Germany before sunset!

WILL: [_walks in the car, muttering_] First I had to cross an endless chasm, now I'm riding in a flying car. What next, purple cows?

[_After everyone gets inside of the car and it takes off, a purple cow trots across the screen and moos, leaning down to eat some grass. The scene is used as a crossover to the next scene._]


	10. The Ransom for Hannah Annafellows Part 4

**Scene four: Rescuing Hannah and Other Dangerous Endeavors**

[_Scene fade from the crossover to the flying limo. WILL has the directions set on "TMON, Germany," and is lounging in the back seat. The Klub are checking out the limo's services._]

GRELL: [_sitting beside WILL_] I wonder if it serves food…[_as if on cue, a flap on the side of the limo opens up and a plate comes out beside GRELL. It holds a sandwich with bacon, turkey, cheese, and pickles. GRELL gasps._] A bacon, turkey, cheese, and pickles sandwich! My favorite! [_he grabs the sandwich and starts to eat it happily_]

WILL: [_gags and rubs at his neck_] If this is what you normally eat, I'd hate to see you have pregnancy cravings…

[_Camera switch to CLAUDE who is frowning._]

CLAUDE: I forgot to bring my hand sanitizer! [_a flap on the roof of the limo opens as a bottle of hand sanitizer falls into CLAUDE's lap. CLAUDE beams brightly._] Yay! [_he takes the hand sanitizer, squirts some onto his hands and starts to rub it in._]

SEBASTIAN: [_he takes a wine glass filled with sparkling grape juice out of a drink holder, smiling_] I'd say forget about Hannah, let's just live here, but I'm afraid I can't. [_he sighs_] The only thing that would make this better is music…

[_The radio starts to play; the song playing is __**This Afternoon **__by Nickelback._]

GRELL: [_after finishing his sandwich_] Man, this car has everything! Autopilot, food, drinks, music, a rotating table, missiles…

WILL: Missiles?

GRELL: Yeah, only to be used in case of an attack.

CLAUDE: [_mutters_] I know someone who'd use them anyway…

WILL: What was that?

CLAUDE: Nothing. [_he continues to basically bathe in the hand sanitizer. Suddenly, a voice comes over the intercom._]

CAR INTERCOM: [_in a somewhat GPS-like voice_] Approaching destination! Arriving in 5.0 miles.

SEBASTIAN: Well that was fast. [_he checks his watch_] 7:30. We still have time.

CIEL: We have a lot of time, don't we?

SEBASTIAN: Never say that; don't you know in the movies, as soon as someone says something like that something bad happens?

[_Both CLAUDE and SEBASTIAN look around wearily._]

CIEL: Exactly, the movies. Who said we're in the movies?

[_CIEL shrugs and looks ahead as the car begins to descend before landing in a field. The Klub members slowly get out, looking around. They notice a huge, towering mansion built into the side of a volcano, and they gulp. SEBASTIAN pushes MISS GINGER CAPRI into his shirt pocket._]

SEBASTIAN: Play it safe, baby.

[_They start to walk into the mansion. They get inside easily enough without oppression. ALOIS frowns._]

ALOIS: Okay, even I the blonde know that it's not supposed to be this easy. We're supposed to be getting attacked by countless numbers of minions, or dogs, or bats or something.

CLAUDE: [_starts to hyperventilate_] Minions? Dogs? Bats? [_he squeaks and is hushed by SEBASTIAN._]

SEBASTIAN: Not right now, Claude. This is serious. [_serious face_]

[_CLAUDE nods and trembles as he walks along._]

CIEL: Maybe she just wants us to drop our guard, make it feel like we're safe and then…BAM!

[_As CIEL says "Bam!" the floor opens up. CIEL frowns as he and SEBASTIAN are suspended in midair._]

CIEL: What did I tell you?

[_They scream as they plummet towards the darkness. Music crescendos before going silent. Scene fade in from black. The Klub is sitting on the ground. They all get up and moan, shaking their heads. GRELL is lying awkwardly on top of WILL._]

GRELL: Ohh, my head…[_he notices that he is on top of WILL and gasps, backing off._] Thanks for breaking my fall.

WILL: [_sarcastically_] Thanks, it really did good work on my back.

GRELL: [_scoffs_] Sor-ry![ _he stands up and dusts himself off and looks around._] Where the heck are we?

WILL: Looks like some kind of cellar…

CIEL: [_worriedly_] And then, once the bad guy has the heroes, he appears on a big screen—

[_CIEL is cut off as a huge flat screen T.V. comes down from the ceiling. It switches on to a video of ASH and ANGELA sitting there; ANGELA has a Chihuahua on her lap._]

SEBASTIAN: [_angrily_]Angela! Ash! I knew you were behind this!

ALOIS: [_rolls his eyes_] Everyone knew that, dummy.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, hush, will you, I'm trying to be dramatic!

ANGELA: [_laughs_] Always the smart one, eh Sebby?

SEBASTIAN: [_frowns_] Don't call me that! I'm not your boyfriend!

ANGELA: You may not be my boyfriend now, but you will soon. Minion 143! [_a minion runs into view_] Bring the girl.

MINION: Yes mistress! [_he runs behind ANGELA and pulls a rope. HANNAH comes down from the ceiling, tied to a chair. She is looking at ANGELA with disdain._]

SEBASTIAN: Hannah!

ANGELA: Yes, it's your precious little sister!

HANNAH: [_innocently_] He hates you, you know.

ANGELA: [_frowns_] Shut up!

HANNAH: That's all I hear him talk about, how much he hates you.

ANGELA: [_blushing_] Shut up!

HANNAH: [_imitating SEBASTIAN_] That stupid Angela, she's sooo dumb, I'll never date her 'cause she's dumb!

ANGELA: [_standing up, stomping her foot_] Shut up, shut up, shut UP!

SEBASTIAN: [_mutters to CIEL_] That's my sister for you.

CIEL: [_taking notes like a madman_] The bad guy then introduces the hostage! The hostage tried to act brave, but in reality the hostage is scared out of her mind!

HANNAH: [_confused_] I'm not scared.

ANGELA: Enough! If you won't do it the easy way, I'll have to do it the hard way.

[_Close up on the Klub's terrified faces as the music crescendos and then cuts off as the screen goes dark. Scene fade to THE HERMIT, sitting in front of a desk. MELLO is sitting behind the desk, feet propped up on it. His cheetahs, ROMULUS and REMUS, are sitting beside the desk._]

MELLO: So you're saying that I...[_he examines one of his nails_] should help you? Why.

HERMIT: It's not fer me, ya see, it's fer my friends. They're in trouble in TMON, Germany.

MELLO: And those friends would be?

HERMIT: You know the KCK, don't you?

MELLO: [_raises an eyebrow_] The KKK?

HERMIT: Nah, nah, the KCK, see?

MELLO: Oh, KCK. [_he looks back at THE HERMIT, smiling_] What is it you want me to do?

HERMIT: Can you drive a motorcycle through a window?

MELLO: Yes, yes I can. Question is, how much are you willing to pay?

[_Scene fades as MELLO's eerie, echoing laughter sounds in the background. Scene changes to the Klub. They are all on the floor, covering their ears screaming. ANGELA is dragging nails down a chalkboard. HANNAH and ASH have earplugs in their ears._]

ANGELA: [_stops for a second_] Are you ready to accept me now?

SEBASTIAN: [_looking up at her_] No!

[_Growling, ANGELA drags the nails across the chalkboard again. The Klub resumes screaming._]

ALOIS: For the love of God, make it STOP!

CIEL: My sensitive ears!

CLAUDE: Apocalypsssssssse!

[_In the background of the video, unknown to everyone else, HANNAH unties her wrists from behind the chair and proceeds to completely unbind herself, since ASH and ANGELA aren't paying attention. She then proceeds to knock ASH out with a punch to the head, before running away off-screen. She then appears in the chamber with the rest of the Klub, but the only one to notice is ANGELA, who abruptly ends her torture._]

ANGELA: W-what! What! How did you get down there?

HANNAH: Because you guys are stupid! And I was getting bored.

SEBASTIAN: Hannah! [_he runs over to her to hug her, but she moves out of the way, causing him to faceplant on the ground_] ...ouch.

HANNAH: Don't push it, bud. Now, let's get out of here!

[_They proceed to follow HANNAH to the exit, and ANGELA is fuming. She angrily picks up a phone._]

ANGELA: [_yelling_] I need every minion to report to the exit chamber, I repeat, EVERY MINION!

[_Scene switch to the Klub and HANNAH running through a long tunnel._]

GRELL: [_to HANNAH_] How did you know this was here?

HANNAH: Oh, I wasn't tied up until a few minutes ago. I found it while I had some free time, waiting for you idiots to come rescue me.

[_They run into a huge place, probably the heart of the volcano. There is lava flowing down the rocky sides and lava pooled in a great ravine. There is a big door marked "EXIT" near the back._]

WILL: [_pointing_] Look, there it is!

HANNAH: Yahoo!

SEBASTIAN: We're home free, guys!

[_Just as they start to make their way towards it, hoards of the minions pour in through other doors and openings. They quickly surround the Klub and HANNAH._]

CIEL: [_slaps SEBASTIAN_] Look what you did, you jinxed us!

SEBASTIAN: [_rubbing his cheek_] Ow, sorry! Geez, why do I keep getting hurt in this stupid movie?

GRELL: [_grins_] Alright everyone, prepare for the fight scene!

[_Fight music plays as they all take "ninja" stances. They then begin to engage the minions in a fight, easily defeating most of them. This goes on for a few minutes, before all of the minions are lying in a pile around them._]

WILL: We did it!

ANGELA and ASH: [_from off screen_] Not so fast! [_they appear with hundreds of more minions that swarm down and surround them_]

GRELL: [_slaps WILL_] Look what you did, you jinxed us!

WILL: [_rubbing his cheek_] Ow, what the hey, Grell?

GRELL: Sorry, I just felt like slapping someone.

ANGELA: You won't get away that easily! I'd like to try to see you fight _these_ guys off! [_she laughs evilly_]

[_As the minions draw closer, the Klub and HANNAH huddle together._]

ALOIS: We're all gonna die!

CLAUDE: [_clinging to Alois_] It really is the apocalypse!

[_They all look frightened, until WILL gets an idea and his face lights up._]

WILL: No we aren't. Grell! [_he pulls GRELL close_] I need you for something!

GRELL: What's your big idea?

WILL: You'll see, just hold still!

GRELL: [_dubiously_] I don't see how this is going to – [_he gets cut off as WILL leans down and kisses him. His eyes widen, before he puts his arms around WILL's shoulders. In a classic movie display, the lava that was previously resting in the ravine bursts up around them. Romantic music plays._]

HANNAH: Whoa.

SEBASTIAN: Oh, the destructive power of true love~

[_The lava falls on most of the minions, who disintegrate. The rest of them scream and start to run away. Now even angrier than before, ANGELA flies down and faces the group._]

ANGELA: I've had just about enough of you! Ash, get the – [_she too gets cut off as the roar of an engine sounds not too far away and she turns her head_] What on earth? [_she realizes what it is_] Heaven been mad!

ALOIS: Why does that engine sound familiar?

[_As if on cue, MELLO flies through one of the windows on his motorcycle with THE HERMIT attached to the side in a small passenger-seat...thing. As he lands, he runs over ANGELA. CLAUDE squeaks in fear and hides under ALOIS._]

SEBASTIAN: Oh look, it's Alois and Grell's creepy brother.

MELLO: [_frowns_] Brother in law. Now get in with the Hermit, this volcano's about to explode.

CIEL: Erupt.

MELLO: Whatever.

HERMIT: Howdy!

ALOIS: Hey, lovebirds! Time to go.

[_He looks over to WILL and GRELL, who were still kissing. Upon noticing him, they pull apart and start blushing and stammering like idiots._]

WILL: [_blushing_] Heh...um...sorry about that, Grell. It was kind of a...last-minute thing, you know?

GRELL: [_also blushing_] Oh, uh...it's alright, really. I kind of...liked it?

CIEL: [_yelling_] Hey, idiots, we gotta get out of here! This place is about to blow, literally!

[_They turn to see all of the kids piled up in the passenger seat with THE HERMIT, who looks mildly uncomfortable. Noticing the situation around them, WILL and GRELL quickly make their way over to the rest of them. Scene switch to the outside – right as the volcano erupts, they all escape out of the other side._]

SEBASTIAN: [_wiping sweat from his forehead_] Whew, that was close. Thanks for helping me save Hannah, guys.

HANNAH: I kinda saved myself you know.

ALL: You're welcome!

ALOIS: No problem, you know, that's what friends do!

[_As they talk, WILL and GRELL sit awkwardly next to each other._]

GRELL: So...was it really a last minute thing?

WILL: What, the kiss? Um...kinda...I guess...not really...I mean maybe I've wanted to kiss you before – [_he looks like he's about to say more, before GRELL pulls him into a kiss. The scene ends with them riding off into the sunset, like some kind of old western movie. Scene fades out to a black screen with the white letters "THE END" in the background. Suddenly, ANGELA and ASH pop up, both covered in soot and dirt._]

ANGELA: Hold on a second, _I'm_ the boss, _I _decide when the movie ends!

ASH: When's it gonna end?

[_A motorcycle tire comes out of nowhere and hits ANGELA on the head._]

ANGELA: [_a little shakily_] Okay...it's the end...

[_That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed the first KCK movie!_]

{**Oh my goodness guys it's been so long since I updated this thing x.x I'm so sorry for the wait! But I've finally got it now. I'm getting back into this series, and I think I might finish it...happy reading!**}


End file.
